An innocent game
by Xemtlenc
Summary: This happens two days after "Swimming with two fatal beauties", Sam & Cat were reconciled and to celebrate, Sam has planned a fun play, very fun. Rated M for the erotic content.
1. The queen, the slave and prisoners

**A/N: Eroticfic! I would like to show how Sam is really inventive, no matter the situation.**

 **There will be several pairings between Sam, Freddie, Jade & Cat.**

 **...**

 **01 - The queen, the slave and prisoners**

 **Venice, LA  
** **Apartment of Puckett & Valentine  
** **8:13 p.m.**

Sam flicked, then a chaste kiss, on the nose of Freddie and tell him to be wise while waiting at the outer court, he looked at her with incredulously.

It was a few days since that the trio Sam, Jade & Freddie had their carnal encounter.

Jade had returned to work from time to time, so she had asked for the participation of Freddie for reconcile their friend either. This did not request great effort to bring together the Bots, Sam by free food and Cat by the rumor that Justin Bieber would be present today at the restaurant (Jade knew the redhead).

What was difficult, it was the wrath of the redhead against the blonde, but after an encouraging speech of brown and a big hug & a sincere apology (for once) of Sam, Cat happily forgave her roommate ... she asked her to cleaned up the corner of their room but Sam was too busy kissing Freddie to hear her request.

Then, receiving a text of Pam, Sam remembered something important she wanted to try for a while, and she was very playful mood. The blonde had just whispered something to Cat, who was confused, before called Jade at her work, leaving Freddie in the dark until tonight.

He knew she had something planned, and as she rolled her buttocks in her tight leggings before him, he was sure she had planned something dangerous or sexual ... maybe both, ideas of Sam end up with an injured ... generally speaking, it's him.

 **...**

So that's where Freddie is here.

He had resigned but that was more than twenty minutes now that they are all three in the room, and the wait is long. What they're up to?

A hot flash came over, like the idea of having three beautiful gals who wanted him. Well, he was not really a womanizer but this thought is attractive, how could he refused their affection? His first trip to LA, he had a good time with Cat, they also had a passion for highways, stupid for most people. She is kind and radiating of happiness.

Jade is a serious girl, dangerous, talented, passionate, certainly sadistic with a tip of masochism (as she loved being bitten on her nipples). He was very flattered when she called a 'pretty chunk of boy', but he could see a lonely aura around her.

Finally, there Sam ...

Difficult to put words to define Sam, but he loves his relationship with her, even if it is not always well defined. He loves how her mind works, functioning as a giant puzzle that he is determined to understand, wanting to be the one to know. He loves her loyalty and honesty, Freddie remembers a board that Melanie Puckett had given him after their first (and last) date: Do not just anyone, love should be passionate, exciting, unpredictable and a little dangerous. Be with someone who makes you happy to be alive and that you can not bear to be without it, not even for a second ... and who must to be extremely good in bed.

Freddie had thought carefully to the words of the twin sister of Sam, he had seriously thought about what he really wanted and what would not. It was at that moment that he knew he would not be with Carly in a serious relationship, even if he gave her a chance some time later, a fiasco, Carly was too jealous and wanted all do together.

His relationship with Sam is not official, she want not yet an exclusive relationship, but she still wants to be with him in intimate moments, they are somehow 'sexfriend' with Jade, the blonde had thought at Cat too ... at least, for now. Freddie gave it to her, he wanted also took advantage of the joys of life, they had all the rest of life for be old and serious.

His thoughts are lost in the stars, questions torment him. Had he deserved all these pleasures that Sam had shared him? He does not remember to be the perfect guy to have deserved all her affection. Shaking his head, he puts aside all negative thoughts and focus on the present moment.

Suddenly, he heard two shots ring to the glass door. It's time.

* * *

Former technical producer of iCarly turns.

The appearance of Jade in nightie lack of finish him, she resumed her black hair, but with dark blue highlights. Her light black nightie reveals her body by its transparency effects. Reinforced strapless outrageously displays the curves of her bare chest, highlighted by the border of bright pink satin. He immediately wanted to bite her juicy fruits. She cut him in his tracks by grabbing his arm and invited him inside to follow her in silence.

They walk slowly down the hall, she gives him a knowing smile over her shoulder. Her mischievous pupils guiding his smug gaze toward her panties lace. He holds her hand and kisses her neck pinning her buttocks against his erection.

"Freddie! Be reasonable, I really want it too" Jade said as he withdrew immediately.  
"Sorry, but in this outfit, you are, you drive me crazy" he moaned.

He spent his hands under the nightie to drag them of her waist to her chest. His lips are approaching of hers. She closes her eyes and finds the strength to push him gently leaning on his chest.

"Freddie, please."  
"Sorry."

She puts her finger to his lips, opening the bedroom door of roommates. Several candles light the room, their passage does dance flames.

Sam is sitting in front of the two beds, on a studded velvet armchair, baroque style, she resumed her blond hair completely. She wears a long blue tulle transparent negligee, split at the crotch for more sensuality and a black thong that hides only the essence of her femininity.

At her side, Cat is on her knees before Sam, with her hands resting on her thighs. The redhead wearing a bustier corset dark pink satin and lace inserts, reinforced bonnets create a deep V neckline, which comes to nest a pretty black satin bow. The strapless suits at her fine figure with the laced ribbon running down her back, her outfit is completed by a pair of fishnet tights with floral pattern that stretches along her thighs.

The blonde ignored them, legs crossed, the haughty face. Her disturbing eyes come alive with candlelight. He did not recognize her voice when she speaks to Jade with an imperious accent he did not know.

"Let him come, my faithful, bring me this traitor here and now" Sam orders at Jade.  
"Yes, your majesty" the brunette obeyed as she nimbly curve herself.

Jade pushes the boy in the back. Surprised, he drops to his knees before the royal blonde and tries to get up, but Jade prevents him by pressing on his shoulders. Her strength is impressive, he opened his mouth but Sam ahead of him.

"Silence scoundrel, you shall answer only when we ask you. Meanwhile, undressed, Fredwardino."

Freddie unbuttons his shirt. The three girls devour him the eyes. They are crisp in their alluring outfit. He drops his pants, taking his time, the smile at lips, without trying to hide his erection.

"Faster" Sam gets angry.  
"Do I also take off my underpants, queen of my ass" he said sarcastically.

Jade & Cat laugh, Sam sighs.

"Freddie, it's not funny, you're a traitor who will be judged by his queen, you're not proud of your actions and seeks above all my forgiveness."  
"Oh, this is the famous 'the queen & the prisoner' that once, your mother played with my mother?"  
"It's an variant, much softer and with a few more characters. Come on, naked felon."

He is now naked in front of them and Sam continues her crazy play.

"You dare foment an assassination attempt against your queen. This crime must not go unpunished. Slave, will tie the prisoner on the bed."

Jade guide him to Sam's bed, she ties his wrists and ankles to the four feet of the bed, and tightens each loop. He can not move but the position is not uncomfortable, The big brunette even took care to slip pillows under his neck. Strangely, the situation makes him teasing mood.

"As for you, Catarina, you have not managed to keep your brother in the right way. You must serve of sexual release to your queen until the next moon."

As soon as Sam pronounced her words, Jade placed Cat at the open crotch of the blonde and push her head to satisfied her queen with her tongue, her hands still on her thighs.

"Well, the traitor is now ready to hear his judgment for his unforgivable act, I condemn him to death ... death by excitement."

Jade & Freddie giggle, Sam feels Cat's smile but she remains impassive and slightly tightens her thighs.

"What is your last wish, wretched" she gives him a wicked smile.  
"Your majesty, could she swallowed my manhood with her royal mouth?" his response dripping with sarcasm.

Jade tries to stifle her laughter with her hands, Sam growled.

"Excuse my forked tongue, it is not practiced as well as yours, hence my request a little unfair but sincere" he apologizes, playing the game.  
"Too late for you, you will pay this insolence. My brave Jadelyn, start to excite the prisoner, bring me the box to torture."

Jade pulls an old chest of oak, which seems old but restored, she drags it at feet of Sam before switching the cover towards him. The girls have eyes that shine.

"Well, my devoted Jadelyn, rumors say that the prisoner was crazy beautiful little bare ass of young women. We're given him a parade with panties and thongs" Sam licks her lips "take off your nightie, you'll also helped my little Catarina, you'll atoned for the sin of your brother."

Freddie swallows, she knew how to play with him.

 **...**

 **A/N: That's the first part, still soft.**


	2. Sweet torture & questioning

**A/N: That's the last part, with more fun (or torture?) for all four.**

 **...**

 **02 - Sweet torture & questioning**

 **Later,**

During these fifteen minutes of torture, Freddie admire a colorful panoply of their adorable little butt.

Sam is having fun, she loved to see him wriggling so, she remained naked and sit back, Cat sitting at her feet to give herm a massage this time. The blonde orders to Jade remain unchanged, in a blue silk breeches (he could see she wanted more 'friction' between them). The 'queen' understood that excited underwear perhaps even more the prisoner than the nudity.

"Now, approach your butt just before his penis without touching it, and moves as if you wanted to masturbate him" she orders at her angel-slave.

The beautiful slave at pale skin kneels between his legs and runs. Her own movement seems to excite her. A dark spot expands on her panties.

"His majesty is very cruel with a poor wrongly accused prisoner" he complains, on the edge of explosion.

Sam motioned to Jade to stop.

"What have you to say for your defense, carrion?"  
"I just have act under threat, the life of my parents depended on my success, my queen."  
"Liar, your parents are dead for months. Jadelyn, again with more sensuality."

Jade arches and waves moving closer, she hopes touch it to soothe her itchy but Sam retains her by the hands. He tries to stick himself to her buttocks by pulling his ties but it just burns the wrists. His manhood begins to ache.

"So, viper? Do you have information about your so-called sponsors?" the blonde queen smiled playfully.  
"If your majesty grant me a release, I'll tell her everything" he said boldly.  
"You are abusing my kindness. Slave, help yourself of your tongue to loosen to his."

The tongue of Jade begins to flit around the head of his member. He wriggles his hips desperately to sink into her mouth. Seeing his face contorted with excitement, Jade has pity on him and she takes it between her breasts to replicate her feat in the last few days.

"Not now, my angel, we must first know if his informations is valid. Prisoner, I listen" Sam said smugly.  
"I do not know their names but anyone you know wants your dead. He captured our beloved dog, at my sister & me, for that I kill you in return. I could not help it, my queen" he said with a snort and a sad pathetic look.

Cat refrains from laughing, the two other girls too.

"The traitor is there someone from the court?" the queen takes her seriously.  
"I do not know, I did not see her face but she gave me a piece of cloth which was wrapped the tail of our beloved dog, my queen, sniff ..."

Cat bites her lip to keep from laughing, and Jade breathes heavily while walking a bit in the room, Sam reprimand her to get back to her place.

"My queen, now that I think, the silhouette of this person looks a lot like your slave. If you deign to make her speak, I could recognize her evil voice."

Jadelyn puts her hand on her heart, borrowing an offended air. The queen stares at her.

"Well, speak, say something. Prisoner, what she asked you?" the blonde tells him.  
"She said: 'Hey lousy, if you do not want your stupid puppy finish in bacon, will kill the bitch and pronto.' It would have she repeat this sentence, word for word."  
"Well Jadelyn, said this sentence, now!"

Jade does not even half without guffawing, Freddie took the opportunity to finish convincing the queen.

"See, it's necessarily her. She refuses to cooperate, my queen. She has to pay for your highness and especially, for our poor puppy love who had never done anything wrong to anyone."  
"This changes everything. Jadelyn, what did you do the dog of this scoundrel?"  
"I turned into pate" Jade said before laughing again.

Fredwardino takes a look outraged and yell in protest, demanding divine justice. Catarina took a saddened look and wept silently for the death of her puppy.

"Silence. Let me think, both" Sam said, taking a thoughtful pose.  
"If your majesty is out of imagination, can I shared some ideas for the punishment of the traitress?"  
"I'm listening" Sam looks at him with interest.  
"My sister and I could give him a multitude of orgasms until death ensues" he smiled innocently.  
"Oh yes, your majesty, I deserved" Jade said happily, Cat nods in agreement.  
"Nice try, traitors. This will not be so simple, you must pay all three" Sam smiled wickedly looking at them in turn.

* * *

The queen Sam search into the trunk and takes a feather attached to a rubber band.

She orders at her brunette slave to attach the instrument on a certain part of the body of the prisoner, Jade surrounds the elastic at the base of his penis, she took the opportunity to fondle his stick of a compassionate gesture, gaze plagued by desire.

"Put yourself naked and go back to your position, I'll tie your wrists to his ankles. Well, now, trying to touch it with your butt to show" Sam puts her hands on her hips.

Both browns are now in a ridiculous position, Jade tries to sit on his steep cock but the distance between them is too great, she only tickle the inner thighs of the feather. Her buttocks and her lips are so close and so exciting. Victim of uncontrollable blood pulse, his penis does not stop going up and down to feed the itching of Jade, who ignites him more wiggling her ass like a damned.

At this time, Freddie thinks he can die of desire. Closing his eyes, he focuses not explode difficult. Suddenly, he felt a warmth on his mouth. He opens the eyelids, Sam kisses him, using her expert tongue to capsize him. From the corner of his eye, he could see Cat is touched inside her thighs but never go beyond of her labia.

The feather starts to dance between the legs of Jade. The poor girl bites the mattress in groaning. Tears stream down her white thighs. Her labia are open.

"Sam, stop, I can not anymore" Freddie screams.  
"Me too, Sam" Jade moans of sadness.  
"Mmmm, I do not know if you deserve it" the blonde teases, but half serious look on her face.  
"C'mon, you heaters we for hours. What takes you to do your preachy?"  
"Freddie, it is a lesson. A pleasure is always more enjoyable when we are patient" Sam replied gloomily.

Sam grabbed his manhood and gently masturbate tickling Jade.

The blonde deposit a kiss on the lips of Freddie, while untying the ropes at his wrists. She did the same with Jade and fixed him intently when she kisses him.

Free, Jade does not even take the time to turn that her ass comes directly sit on him, reducing the short distance which separated them, and her lips engulf him. She sways like a fury, sobbing, he raises her of bed with her pelvis arching up to get as far as possible.

The other two girls are placed alongside Jade, Sam to right & Cat to left, they help her, they place their hands on the thighs and size of the brunette, to help her, to be together when Jade reach the nirvana and will be the side of the angels. Sam whispers her sweet and compassionate words, Cat kiss her shoulder and neck. Freddie touches the bottom of her den, she let out a scream and immediately puts her hands over her mouth.

Sam gives her a pillow she bite at full teeth, Freddie did not think to take such a pleasure without enjoying. Jade is motionless, her head back, she tries to get up but falls back sitting on her lap, her legs did not stop shaking until she finally collapsed on his chest like a dead weight.

She fainted, he carefully placed her beside him watching Sam smiled, kneeling on the bed, with Cat now in her arms.

"You have enough strength to us?" she said playfully.

 **...**

He slowly approaches them.

The boy from Seattle enlaces them, kisses them, he lengthens Cat next to Jade, still asleep. Sam goes on Cat in reverse, blocking the arms of the redhead with her legs, to prevent her friend the temptation to lick her sweet pussy dripping, as she hopelessly has a beautiful view on her crotch. Sam gives small kiss on the stem of Freddie, always covered the love juice of her other friend, before placing his cock at the entrance of the intimacy of red kitty.

The boy moves slowly spreading her legs in little more, before starting to slowly get into her. Sam departs from the red to move to the side, leaving a minimum of intimacy between them, not without wanting to play with the love button of her friend.

Not wanting to be rude with Cat, Freddie started slowly and rhythmically pushes his hips forward, shaking gently, looking into her eyes. He starts to move a little faster. the thickness filling her on each pushed, the tease tongue of her crazy blonde friend, and butterflies dancing in her stomach began to drive Cat crazy, to the point of orgasm.

He is surprised that the little redhead has already come, Sam smiled at his confused look. He did not know she had already led several times the redhead on the edge of explosion, never give her a single release.

Withdrawing from Cat, he turns to Sam, which stands between the two girls.

The blonde invites him of all her soul.

Freddie rest a moment on top to admire her, his eyes take time to lick her body to excite the dead: her shoulders, her breasts, her waist. He sticks himself against her belly, planting his eyes in hers, he plunges his lips on her neck, inspiring an intoxicating whiff of her hair, exhaling warmly into her ear, nibbling her earlobe. He takes her legs in the crook of his arms, back them on his shoulders and pushes into her, listening every little sound of aqueous slip marking his progress.

Every of her movements is taut intensity and he is persuaded to know exactly where to direct them, to the nearest millimeter.

The blonde surrenders moaning, fighting would be useless and she knows it.

 **...**

After a few minutes, a content rattle tells Freddie that she enjoys one first time and he has every intention to make her see all the colors, make her pay.

This position was perfect to begin with, he continues his comings and goings in missionary, attentive to each of her reactions. She starts to tense her feet in response to the overflow pleasure he inflicts her. He smiled, speeds, Sam opens her eyes wide and fixed him without seeing him.

He violently pushed to the bottom, her face is deformed, otherwise unable to express anything that comes alive in her. Freddie smiled like a crazy by repressing enjoyment that begins to tease him inevitable. He's dying to see her explode again and again, louder.

* * *

 **Some time later,**

Sam should be in her fifth or sixth orgasm, it no longer counts.

He will soon explode and he wants to enjoy at the same time that Sam. The pleasure rises and rises again, the blonde squeezes her legs around his waist, she convulses, pants, mouth wide open, he pushes a last time trembling, to explode with her, in her, for her.

The two lovers watch without moving, feel facing a mirror, his smile returns hers and her breath, her eyes misty, wet her face, her rosy cheeks, her hair disheveled.

He breaks the symmetry, kissing her forehead.

 **...**

Lying on his back, Sam is fell asleep on him with her ear against his heart, Jade & Cat huddled at his sides, their legs folded against his.

The flames of the few still lit candles are straight, pointed and seem immutable. He does not sleep, drained of all sexual desire and euphoria that followed their antics just dissipate, giving way to a strange languor.

Fear and anxiety have returned insidiously creep into his soul and prevent him from sleep.

Could not he just enjoy this moment, this blessing, this chance insolent? He cursed his evil spirit who always tries to hide in the shadows, to remind him that he is perhaps not made to live happy.

He is afraid, he is always afraid of the next day.

Let the good times disappear.

Depression seizes him again.

 **...**

 **A/N: That's the end, I wanted to put a touch of anxiety in the spirit of Freddie, even in the best moment, the mind can be disturbed.**


End file.
